


Pristine, Serene

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [14]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Het, Queer Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: He wanted to be punished, he said. Lily was good at that. He wanted to be humiliated, too, and Lily was even better at that.





	Pristine, Serene

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "flogging." Title comes from "Bruise Pristine" by Placebo. This ficlet features a different take on chapter three of Flesh and Bone.

Although she couldn't quite pinpoint the difference, Lily was certain she'd never had a client quite like Zac before. Plenty of her clients had issues, issues that they needed to see a real therapist for, but rarely did Lily find herself so invested in them. But Zac... he was different. He was so obviously hurting, and Lily wanted to do whatever she could to fix him. 

He wanted to be punished, he said. Lily was good at that. He wanted to be humiliated, too, and Lily was even better at that. She'd chosen her favorite flogger specifically for him—hot pink, deceptively cutesy, but with a real sting to it. When Zac saw it and snarled, she knew she'd chosen the right one. Lily could see that he was going to earn his punishment.

Lily made him strip down to nothing, not because it was strictly necessary, but because it added to the humiliation. She tried not to stare, but it was difficult. He was _gorgeous._ Even though his chest and back were already covered in bruises and scratches, he was still easily her best looking client ever. Lily almost hated to add to the rainbow of injuries he had, but that was, after all, what he was paying her for. 

Perhaps what surprised her the most was the tattoo across his chest. Right over the heart chakra—which she assumed was intentional—he sported an om in white ink. It was large but subtle enough to be missed even with most shirts. Aside from his long hair, which Lily hated to admit wanting to run her fingers through, it was the only unconventional thing about his appearance. Otherwise, his khakis and plain t-shirt revealed nothing about the obviously troubled boy underneath.

But one look in his eyes revealed that he was hurting far more than Lily could ever help him with. Still, she was determined to do what she could.

Zac was surprisingly obedient, though. Lily had a feeling his bark was worse than his bite. He sprawled across the bed and took her lashes like a champ, barely even moaning or crying out. The hot pink leather straps looked beautiful against his honey colored skin. Every time the flogger connected with his skin, it sent a little thrill of pleasure through Lily's body, but she tried not to let it show. She was glad Zac was face down, unable to see the way she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning right along with him. 

As she watched new welts forming on Zac's back, criss-crossing the old, nearly healed ones, Lily realized what made him different from the rest. It was always important to her to understand what her clients needed, of course, and she could usually deliver that without emotion. But not with Zac. She didn't want to hurt him. She would, if he asked for it—if he paid her for it.

But what she really wanted, Lily realized, was to _heal_ him.


End file.
